mysterious
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: La Muerte works at a bar restraunt place with Maria Manolo and Joaquin. She then fines a man staring at her. (I'm terrible with summaries) Bar restaurant AU (modern AU) Please review (rating may change) Gravepainters all the way
1. Chapter 1

(A/N another idea is also bugging me your gonna have to excuse that now because I have too many ideas in my own mind now a days so please excuse that :)

Anywho so this is about a Au kind of thing, so La Muerte works at this bar restaurant place with Maria Manolo and Joaquin. She then see a mysterious man just looking at her smirking, they are all humans Kay so no gods or whatever,

Hopefully you like it and all

Please review

Yours truly,

Djcartoonist14,)

Muerte POV

"Muerte order up for table 5," Manolo called out and I picked up the plates and headed towards Table 5. "Here you go enjoy," I said and set the food and drinks down at the table. I headed back to pick up more plates thank god that Joaquin is here to help ",order up for table 36, Joaquin take the food and Muerte can ya get the drinks I wasn't able to get them," Manolo said and I nodded as I head towards the small bar. I then got 3 beers and 4 Tequila set them on a tray and get them to table 36. "Sorry about that, we had a problem to take care in the kitchen,"I stated and they all just said it was fine.

I then headed back to the kitchen window Maria then handed me a rag "can you clean up the bar real quick I have to take these food to table 10 and 21," she said and I nodded. Today is a busy day, of course I'm starting to hate fridays because the restraunt would always full of people, all they want is shots and drinks at the small bar we have. "So Friday is not your favorite day of the week?," Maria said as she helped me a little. "God yes, I can't stand men watching me," I groaned and Maria only laughed. "Muerte your gonna have to get use to it eventually," she said as we walked back to the kitchen window. "Well easy for you to say, all you have to do is kiss your husband here and boom! They all leave you alone," I complained. "Oh speaking of which, MANOLO!," She called out and Manolo walked up to her. "What is it Maria? What happen? Hhmp!," Manolo was cut off by Maria. She pulled him close and kissed him all of a sudden, I only laughed, Joaquin got his iphone6 out and took a pic of them. I then slapped Joaquin "what!?," he whined as he put his phone away. "Don't you dare post that up, if you do you will get us all fired from the boss," I stated. He then nodded.

The day rolls by as usual, people being stupid, me being stared at almost all the time. Yep my life is nothing but a bitch to me. Its almost closing time which means people are out of the restraunt bar already I was cleaning one of the tables and I saw a man staring at me, he wore a pure black suit,and green tie. He has white hair, mustache, small beard, and eyebrows, they are all white but he looked around in his 30's. His eyes were pure red, almost the same shade of red as my dress. He kept on staring at me, 'great another pervert," I thought to myself as I walked up to the man. "Is there anything I can do for you," I said getting annoyed by this. "Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful as the red roses and the golden marigolds?," he asked as he got up. 'Damn he is tall!,' I thought, "no not that I recall," replied calmly. "Then I guess I'm the first to say hm?," he asked and I nodded. He kept on staring into my eyes, "um are you just gonna stare at me until I'm a fossil or...?," I asked as I crossed my arms and raise my brow. He kept on smirking and staring at me. "Your really beautiful," he said and put down a 3 roses and 3 Marigolds along with a tip over at least over $50 on the table he sat and then He then left.

I grabbed the tip and I looked at the marigolds and roses that he left. I touched the petals of the beautiful flowers, they were soft, I then picked them up and I smelled them. They smell beautiful. "So I see you have an admirer," Maria said as she walked up to me from behind and I jumped. I turned around and then hide the flowers behind my back."all he did was compliment me, that's all," I said as I blushed. "Let me see the flowers Muerte," she demanded and I handed them to her. "They are so beautiful, has must of been a real charmer," she stated and handed the flowers back to me. "Y-yah I guess I don't know his name however," I said and that when Manolo and Joaquin came into our conversation. "Ooohhh you see that Manolo, Muerte is in love," Joaquin said and Maria slapped him. "Joaquin don't you dare tease!," she threaten and he nodded ",that includes you," she said and pointed at Manolo. "Okay Jesus," he said and he went to pick up a few dirty dishes from the tables. "So you don't know his name?," Joaquin asked and I nodded. Who was he? I don't know...

Xibalba POV

"You should of seen her, she was so perfect," I said as walked with Candle (a.k.a CandleMaker). "You seem very happy now that you have seen her, love at first site my good friend," he said. "That could be that," I said as I brushed my small beard. "She is like the red roses and the golden Marigolds, if she and I were ancient gods, we would be known, for our complicated love," I stated and Candle only chuckled. "What ever you say, and whatever makes your soul happy," he said as he patted onto my back ",so what is her name?," he asked and I just looked at him. "Oh you trying to be mysterious around her hu?," He asked again and I simply nodded. "Well good luck with that," he said and I gave him an angry look. "What just saying," he said and I simply rolled my eyes

TO BE COUNTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N and so it continues, please review and if you have any suggestions please let me know and I know that my gammer is probably terrible and I am a terrible writer but hey I do try :) hope you guys enjoy)**

Muerte's POV

"Alright time to close up," I said as I locked the door. Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin already went home so which means I'm alone. I had changed out of my work dress earlier in the locker room. I'm in my red T-shirt and jeans, along with my black jacket. I'm now walking home, I don't live far, just a couple of blocks away. I decided to take a short cut, which mean I have to go into an alley. "Where ya think your going?," a voice was said from behind me. I turn around to find the Bandidos, next thing you know I was knocked out...

(Moments later)

Xibalba POV

"Alright now I have to get in," I said as I struggle to open the door while holding this woman. I then, somehow, was able to get in. The woman I'm holding is the same woman that I flirted with by comparing her beauty with roses and Marigolds. I still don't know her name, however, for all I know is that she is bruised up badly. She has scratches on her arms along with bruises and a bit at the side of her face. I opened up the bath room door and turn on the shower. I took off her T-shirt, and I was about to take her Jeans off but that was then she woke up. "Hu? Wait... What the f-," she almost cried out but I stopped her by putting my hand on her mouth. "Don't say anything, I will explain everything, right now you just need to shower, your pretty bruised up badly, and dirty from the alley floor, hand over your clothes after your done showering and I will give you spare ones, the towels are there hanged up," I said pointing the towels and she nodded. I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door blushing, thinking about her and, I slap myself and went to my closet to get her spare close. I got out a Black T-shirt, boxers, and gray sweat pants, that all I have, what? You expect me to carry girls clothes? Hell no I don't!

I then went back to the bathroom, and knocked at the door, the shower still went on only for a few moments. It then turned off and she opened the door, hand over her dirty clothes (folded) in exchange for the spare clothes I have. I then grabbed her clothes and gave her the spare ones, she then shuts the door. "I know that they are men's clothing but that all I have," I called out as I went to the small laundry room and put her clothes into wash. I then left, and went to find the first aid kit. I went back to the bathroom to find it empty, and she went to my bedroom. I walked in with the first aid kit, covering my eyes just in case",hey do want me to bandage you or you got it covered?," I asked. "Can you help me with it?," she asked and I nodded still having my eyes covered. "Alright you can uncover your eyes now," she said and I uncover them. "Alright let go ahead and start with the arms," I said...

(Moments later because I'm lazy :/)

I'm done bandaging her and she laid down on my bed. I went to the laundry room to put her clothes to dry and walked into the kitchen to make her soup. By time the soup is done I put it in a bowl and walked back to my room. "Hey I made you soup," I said and she thanked me. I set the soup down and she ate it. "So what happen?," she asked by the time she was done.

(Flash back)

I was heading home from the bar, the woman was indeed beautiful. It sucks that she might be taken, but I now know why most men love to go to that particular bar. She's the reason, not the drink, nor the food, just her. I pulled out a cigarette, a lighter, and I place the cigarette in my mouth, lighting it up, I put the lighter down. I was about to pass by an alley but I hear some one screaming, and then it stopped. Now I hear men laugh ",well looks like a crappy night," I said to myself as I pulled out my gun and walked into the alley.

(Present)

"hours later after your bar closed I had to walk home, I found you in the alley being hurt by the Bandidos

, I had to kill two of them with this," I said holding out my gun and stared at me with fear. "I didn't catch your name," I said changing the subject as I put my gun down. "I-its Muerte," she said still fearing about the gun, I take notice of her fear. "My name is Xibalba, don't mind about the gun, I'm the good guy that saved you," I said and she nodded.

It was silent for a good 5 minutes, "why?," she asked. "What's that my dear?," I asked and she sat up. "Why did you help me? Why didn't you just kill me?." She asked again, making it sound more sense. "I don't like to see an innocent person being beaten up for no purpose," I said and she gave me a curious look.

(Meanwhile)

Maria's POV

"MANOLO!," I called out and he walked up to me. "Yes what is it?," he asked as he put on a clean shirt."do you know where the hell is Muerte? I have been trying to call her for hours but she isn't picking up," I said as I try calling her again. I'm at the living room while Manolo back inside the bath room changing. "No she said she was heading home, she must of fell asleep by the time she got home," he said as he put on PJ pants and started shaving. "I guess but I'm getting a small feeling that she is up to something," I said as I put my phone down.

(Next morning)

Muerte's POV

I woke up to find myself in bed, however, Xibalba (if that's what I recall)is found asleep on a chair next to the bed. It turns out that he is really nice, we some how have some things in common. He's not the type of people that are assholes and perverts. We talked about our interests and all. He then moaned in his sleep, I got up, and I found my clothes folded on his dresser. There was a note it said:

Muerte,

Here are your clothes you can go ahead and leave. Your probably busy and all. However, you still need rest so that your wounds could heal properly. I had to stay up late because I had to catch up on documents, so that is the reason why I'm asleep like a lazy ass cat on that chair.

Yours truly,

Xibalba

P.s. nice bra XD

I rolled my eyes, take back the ass hole part, because he is an ass hole.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Author Note

(A/N okay so about the whole "I'm against flaming" thing... Let me go ahead and explain to you guys why I don't like flaming. When I was like 6 years old I had to be bullied by boys to be honest. Now I understand what your all thinking, "what does bullying have to do with flaming?,"

Well let's just say that every time I read something that is sort of negative (if that's how you put it) I end up getting really bad flash back. I don't wanna remember my past, that's why I have been avoiding some flaming about my grammar.

I'm trying, really. I have like two L.A. classes to help me with this Grammar problem that I have. I know some of you, ladies and Gentlemen, are getting sick and tired of my terrible grammar ruining your reading of this awesome idea I have for a gravepainter, but please have some patients. My first fanfic was a Kigo one (I deleted it) and I'm just gonna say that my grammar on that fanfic was 100% more terrible from what I am writing now. In other words I'm improving (little by little) all you just need is patients. I know it get kinda annoying to find mistakes on stories or even textbooks but trust me I'm sure that I will improve and I'm really trying to take some of these advice. Though they came with flaming so... Y-yah.

Okay so hopefully that will sort of make you "understand" if you don't then that's okay. (I know I'm going all emo at all of this but I'm just saying) Thank you for some of your guys "understanding" and don't worry the next chapter is almost done,

Your truly,

DJCartoonist14

P.s. no more flaming please)


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N and so it goes on)

No Ones POV

Xibalba woke up with a massive headache, he had to stay up late once again and help out Muerte because of the accident, (if that's what you wanna call it). He look to his left to only find a note on the bed, he picked up and it read:

At kitchen

P.s thank you for complimenting my bra -_-

He chuckled knowing what Muerte is talking about. He got up and went straight to the kitchen. Muerte was cooking, she had already changed into her clothes and must of put the spare ones on the bed. "Oh good your finally up," Muerte said, continuing stirring. "Want time is?," he asked stretching and sat down at the table. "Its 1:26 pm, you were completely knocked out for a guy who stayed up late to do some paper work or what ever," she said and grabbed two plates. It was absolute silence (only noise there, is Muerte cooking), only this silence was sort of comforting to Xibalba. He didn't mind much of it, he did continue to stare at her. Then something crossed his mind, "why did you stay?," he asked as he raised a brow. "Well I have three reasons," she said as she served rice, beans, and enchiladas on both plates. "And the reasons are?," he asked and she came to the table, giving him his plate of Mexican food and put down hers. "You go on ahead and guess," she said and grabbed forks for the both of them and returned to the table. He thought for a moment as he brushed his beard and then he smirked ",because your in love with me, and your trying to ask me out even though its the men that usually asks out the lady," he said and starts eating the rice. "Haha no but I do like you anyways the reasons are one: I don't know where the fuck are my keys, two: I just decided to, three: I wanna see your reaction by the time you find out was is planted on your right cheek," she said smiling and Xibalba opened his eyes wide and blushed. She simply ate as he still having his shocking moment, having his fork still in his mouth. "I'm also sure that its the same color as the red rose and my bra," she said smirking, he blushed furiously. "Y-your joking," he said making his comment sound like a question. "Dunno maybe maybe not," she said and he got up to the bathroom to check, only to find out that he had been kissed. He walked back to the table and sigh ",you kissed me?," he asked and she nodded. He simply drank some of the wine.

Another silence

"Why did you compliment my bra?," Muerte asked and Xibalba spit out his drink (some how it did not land on her) and simply looked at her. "Oh is today 'make Xibalba blush really hard because I'm desperately in love with him' day for you mi amor," he said proudly. Now that when Muerte blushed ',did he just called me mi amore ', she thought to herself. "now who knew you were the type of woman to actually where a red bra that came off of a victoria secret model," he said winning the battle, he chuckled seeing Muerte blushing like no tomorrow, dieing from embarrassment (if that's how you put it). "Shall I go on or your good mi amor?," he asked and she nodded " no I'm good,you win," she muttered. "By the way your keys are there," he said pointing the counter and she simply nodded. That's where he got up and went up to her ", hey look sorry if I went over board with the whole Victoria sec- HHMP!," he was then cut off by Muerte. She is now kissing him, That was all Xibalba needed to close his own eyes and kiss her. It was gentle at first both of them not wanting to overstep boundaries, at first. After a while though Xibalba's tongue started to lick Muerte's lip, asking for entrance. Something that was eagerly given by La Muerte, as they both deepened the kiss.

It was a good five minutes until they stopped and looked into each others eyes. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO!,' Muerte thought to her self ',Oh god she's a good kisser,' Xibalba thought. They blushed deep red, Muerte however was the first to spoke ",I- I- I should get going," she said as she got up, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door ",my phone number is at the back of the note," she called out and closed the door leaving Xibalba in the state of shock and disappointment. "She just kissed... She... God get a hold of yourself Xibalba!," he yelled out loud, and slapped himself. He slammed his head on his table, making a bang noise, few moments later Candle had came in."hey Dued! How's it gooooo... What the heck happen to you? Is that lipstick stain on your cheek?," he said as he try to get Xibalba up. "Get the fuck away from me... Can't you see I'm in a state of shock?," Xibalba said, muffling through the table.

Candle then found the note that Muerte gave Xibalba and turn the paper around to find a phone number. Candle smirked and put the paper down ", how did it go for you and her?," he asked and Xibalba groan in annoyance.

(Meanwhile)

"Where were you? I been calling you and Texting you all night! You had me fucken worry sick!," Maria said making Muerte flinch, They are at Manolo and Maria's apartment. "Mi Corazón you need to calm down," Manolo said trying to make his wife calm but Maria slapped his hand away ",just because we did it last night doesn't mean that I'm happy right now!," she yelled out and Manolo blush. Joaquin snickered, trying to hold in his laughter because of what Maria had said about 'they did it' (wink wink). Maria took a moment to realize what she had said and blushed, Muerte only raise a brow at her smirking while Joaquin couldn't hold in his laughter and just let it out completely. "Okay well I just went home and I just fell asleep, was pretty beat from yesterday," Muerte lied. "Why are you covered in bandages?," Maria said grabbing Muerte's arms and pointing them out and then pointed at the side of her face. "Okay you caught me," Muerte said and Maria raise a brow.

"It started after I try to take the 'short cut...

(Minutes later)

... And that's what happened," Muerte said finishing her story. Blushing a little remembering the kiss that she and Xibalba shared together. Joaquin smirked ", you like Xibalba. Don't you Muerte?," he said making an akward face (A/N like spongebob when he found out that Squidward like patties he made that face XD) Muerte blushed ",y-yah I do," she muttered. "What's that we couldn't here you," Maria said joining the tease. "I- I like him," Muerte said and Manolo asked ", can you repeat that?,". "I LOVE THE FUCKEN GUY THAT SAVED ME FROM ME BEING RAPED AND I ENJOYED THE KISS! HES FREAKEN HOT AND IS A GOOD GOD DAMN KISSER! THERE HAPPY NOW!?," She yelled out and all of them had there eyes wide open. "Wow," was all they said letting Muerte blushed with embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N and so it goes on)

"Oh Candle what the fuck I'm I gonna do! After we kissed she just left! I don't even know if she love me- OOOW!," Xibalba cried out as he rubbed his cheek. "Stop it Xibalba, you sound like a teenage girl on her Damn period," Candle said as he put his hand down. He had to slap Xibalba out of his 'panic-mode' (that's what the CandleMaker calls it). Xibalba groaned, from the painful slap on the face he had received and La Muerte's lips and the kiss. "God she was just, wow," he said to himself and Candle already got his hand out, ready to slap him "you want me to slap you again?," he warned, Xibalba winced and simply put the CandleMaker's arm down. "N-no I'm fine... Look are you gonna help me or not!," he yelled and candle crossed his arms.

"What's in it for me?," he said and Xibalba growled in annoyance. "Fine... I will give you 10 chruros every week," Xibalba said and Candle got up in joy and shook Xibalba hand. "Deal! Now let's see...," he said as he brushed his cloud like beard, Xibalba look desperate into know 'what the hell to do'. Candle then snapped his fingers ",ask her out on a date and I know the perfect place," he said. "Really!? Tell me," Xibalba demanded with such violence in his own voice. "On the day of the dead, November 2nd you can get your guy's face painted, buy stuff, see the performance, and still visit you mother," Candle said, Xibalba mother passed away 2 years ago, and Xibalba himself vow to always visit his mother especially on day of the dead. "That could work out," Xibalba said liking the idea of the date. Candle then grabbed Xibalba's phone and the note, then dialed the number. He then handed the phone to Xibalba, However Xibalba started to panic, "don't worry just ask," Candle said as he patted Xibalba's back.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh gods its him! What the fuck do I say!? Is he asking me out!? Or... OH MY GOD- OWW," Muerte cried out rubbing her arm. "Muerte you sound like a guy who has lost his damn mustache like Joaquin," Maria said pointing at Joaquin and he gave a dark look. "It was horrible!," he cried as he brushed his mustache with his hand. Maria the grabbed Muerte's phone and answered the call. Muerte panicked but Maria gave her phone back ",just say yes," Maria said and Muerte put the phone to her ear. She gulped, "uh h-hello," she was able to choke out.

"Hey Muerte I was w-wondering... well... Ahem uh... W-well what I'm trying to say is... Well if you not busy on- HEY! CANDLE! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!," Xibalba cried out as the other line sound as if the phone was taken away.

"He is asking you on a date on November 2 on the day of the dead," another voice said she is guessing its Candle (since Xibalba cried out his name). There was silence over the other line and she kept still "... ,Xibalba is also not gay and he is single," Candle said over the line . "CANDLE YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL RIP EVERY PIECE OF YOUR BODY!," Xibalba yelled. La Muerte laughed a little and Maria just rolled her eyes and snatched the phone from Muerte's hand. Muerte try to get her phone back but Manolo and Joaquin had stop her. "She said yes pick her up at 7:30 pm ish and you guys will be all romantic, drink, have sex whatever," Maria said in one breath. Muerte soon fainted from embarrassment.

(Mean while at the other line)

"Did she just said have sex!?," Xibalba yelled out and blushed. "YES I DID!," Maria yelled over the phone. Candle got annoyed by this ",alright he will pick her up by 7:30 bye," Candle said and hung up the phone. He turned around to find Xibalba on the ground with his eyes wide. Candle then sigh in frustration and picked Xibalba up and slapped him. "WHAT HU? WAIT!?... Shit what?," Xibalba manage to said and Candle simply rolled his eyes and said ",you got a date,".

(A/N sorry if I suck I'm just busy and all the next chapter will be coming soon)


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N IM ALIVE! no I have not been dead just to let y'all know so ahem *takes out sheets of paper and puts on glasses* well thank you all for the reviews and all... *skims through paper* yada yada... OH! okay so sorry I was gone for a long time. The reason is because of highschool the 1 semester ends this month and the other reason was because it was my b-day (it was on Januaryjkjhj 6). Yep so all good things ya know. Hope you awesome people enjoy this chapter so please review.

P.s. excuse my terrible writing I'm really trying hard. Thank you for your understanding

Enjoy :D )

"So... I got a date?," Muerte said as she trying to process on 'what the hell just happened to me' kind of thing through her head. "Si," Maria said as she sat Muerte down on the couch. "You shouldn't have mentioned sex over the fucken phone," Joaquin said and Maria gave him a death glare which only made him shut up. "H-how could you say that over the damn phone he's probably think I'm desperate!," Muerte yelled, throwing her arms up and then shove her face into a pillow.

(Meanwhile)

"She's really desperate for me," Xibalba said. Candle rolled his eyes ",Dued that was her friend over the phone saying that," he stated and continued ",however you on the other hand are desperate for her, I swear you can't keep it in your pants?," he finished pointing at Xibalba. He blushed deep red ",I'll have you know I'm not that desperate for her (even though I may be), she may be beautiful as the marigolds and the red rose but I'm Xibalba, who is the gentleman around these parts... Unlike you however, you go out partying, and getting drunk," Xibalba argued...

(Days later and right now its November 2nd)

"Muerte come out of your damn room!," Maria yelled banging the door. Muerte however still didn't open it for Maria, for she knew that its November 2nd. "No! just called him and say that I'm sick or something!," Muerte yelled. Maria rolled her eyes ",MANOLO, JOAQUIN!," she called both of the men for her aid. They knew exactly what to do they both brake in Muerte's room and drag her out. "Come on Muerte you have to go," Maria said and Manolo sat Muerte on the couch. "I can't... I don't think he would like me or some crap...," Muerte groan. "Muerte he could be the one you are just to much of a damn chicken, and if you don't I will post this photo from you from the Christmas party," Maria said as she got her phone out. "NO DON'T!," Muerte cried out and Maria put her phone away. "Then get you ass up and get ready," Maria said and Muerte groan. She then went into her room and change. "I suggest you put this dress on," Maria said and showed Muerte a red dress,

(Meanwhile)

Xibalba put a bit hair gel on and grabbed the Comb, pulling his white hair back. He whistles a tune as he does so, Fixing his green tie. He checked the time on his watch, "7:20 p.m. ," he said to himself, he wore a black suit, with a green tie. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, locking it, and went to his car outside of his apartment. He drove over to Muerte's places which was a small apartment building, he parked his car and went to the small building and walked inside, he then takes the elevator up to floor 10. He stops in front of a door that said '7D,' and knocks. The door opens only by Manolo, "um does Muerte live here? Or...," He asked trying not to make himself awkward. "Muerte the guy that you like and your gonna go out with is here!," Manolo called out and let Xibalba in.

Muerte was still in her room, she looked at herself in the mirror to check if she looks fine. She wore a red dress that reaches to her knees only a few more inches below it was strapless, she wore a Marigold flower in her hair, she had to curl her hair and make it look decent for once, she has on black high heels. She also wears her blue-ish eye shadow, red lip stick, (and yayad idk how make up works, I don't wear make up) She headed downs stairs, by the time she got to the living room where Xibalba is at. He only stared at her, and blushed. "Woah you look beautiful," Xibalba manage to say and Muerte only rolled her eyes. "Come one we should get going before the guys get crazy," Muerte said and headed out the door following by Xibalba.

Xibalba drove to the L.A. town square, where the day of the dead festival was held. He took them to get their face painted, however his was black and green while Muerte look like an actual sugar skull goddess. He bought her some of the merchandize, of course a sugar skull as well. People were dancing and children were playing around.

They had an a good time and all, they went to the car and left the festival. But something had cross her mind ",Xibalba why do you have all those stuff back there," she asked point at some of the stiff in the back seat. "They are pan de Los Muertos and some other offerings for my mother, she passed," he said and drove up to the cemetery. "Oh I see, I'm sorry to hear that," she said and Xibalba simply shrugged. "Its alright, I just need to give these to her," she said and he parked his car. He took all of the offerings from the car (along with muertes help) he placed all of the offerings neatly on his mother's tomb and lit a few candles. He prayed and simply talked to her mother, Muerte only watched with such interest. He then finished and looked up at Muerte, "come on we should finish the rest of our date," Xibalba said calmly and walked Muerte back to the car. As they drove Muerte asked ",how did your mother pass?,". Xibalba was silent for a few moments ",she died from breast Cancer, I was only about 15 years old when it happened," Xibalba said sadly and drove up to a building. "Oh," was all Muerte would say. "Well its all in the past, she is happy now, she is free," he said and continued ",she's always with me in my heart and I always know it,"...

TO BE COUNTINUED

(A/N I'm so so so so so so so so ssssoooo sorry if this chapter seems crappy

But feel free to review and all so... Yah thank you guys for your patience :D )


	7. Chapter 6

(A/n IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SSSOOOO SORRY I havent updated in such a long time, the finals are coming up and all however I have 4 minimum days so I will try to update next friday and see if whether or not I can do at least three more chapters

If you guys have and request for me to write another Gravepainters, or manquin [JoaquinXManolo] or MariaXManolo feel free to comment and I will write your request (if I have the time cause Freshman year is a pain in the ass) hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review)

Muerte woke up (more like trying cause we all know how hard mornings are), only to feel a massive headache. She rubbed her head, hoping to would sooth the pounding pain but it was no use. The pounding of her head was still there, she then look around to see where she is at, it shocked her for a moment, she tried not to shriek... she look at herself, she's only in her bra and underwear, (the only thing that is covering her is the blanket) she then realized she is in Xibalba's room.

Speaking of the devil. Xibalba is fast asleep on her right side, he snored (only alittle), he was only in a black T-shirt and boxers. All La Muerte could do at this very moment was blush, she blushed deep red, knowing that Xibalba have seen her body. She have tried really hard to memorized what had happened last night,: she had went on a date with HIM and they danced and well.. had fun... they then went to visit his mother who had passed away... they went out to dinner, got dru- 'Wait the fucken minute!,' she thought to herself ', I GOT DRUNK!?,'. La Muerte was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that Xibalba had just woke up. He wrapped his arms around here from behind and planted a kiss on her neck. Muerte, for some odd reason, didn't panic anymore. She melted into his embrace and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "If you are wondering why you are in your undergarments only is because YOU were drunk, not me," he said firmly but chuckled a little, still remembering last night.

(Last night)

He did offer some clothes but Muerte refused and simply took off her dress. He did blush at the sight of her beautiful body, however being the gentleman he is, he simply still try to offer his pj for the night again. Muerte still being the stubborn, drunk woman, still refused. He then put her to bed, not even bothered at the fact she is in his bed, only in her undergarments 'she's gonna kick my ass in the morning anyways,' he thought to himself. With in a few minutes she was fast asleep. He then changed out to his black T and wore his boxers, sliding into bed and covered himself with the blanket. He planted a kiss on La Muerte's forehead and went to sleep.

(Present)

"... and that is what happened, no more, no less," he said and La Muerte still blushed. "S-so we didn't d-do it...?," she asked nervously. He chuckled ",no m'dear we didn't. I'm to much of a gentleman to even think of such thing! ," he replied (even though he wanted to but still he is a "gentlemen"). "Oh o-okay cause you k-know I found myself like this and I could of sw-," ", mi amor I'm being very honest, we didn't do it, I never lie to a beautiful woman even when that beautiful woman is you," he said cutting her off from her sentence. 'Did he just call me beautiful?,' Muerte thought to herself, she looked at Xibalba straight into his red eyes. There was absolute silence, only this silence was a good and calming. Nothing more. They then kissed with such passion...

(A/N don't worry I will update soon thank you for the reviews

Still please review and tell me if you have any request that you would like me to do)


	8. Chapter 7

(A/N okay so we are gonna left off from where we were at hopefully it goes well and I don't screw it up

Please review and again if you guys have any request let me know)

she looked at Xibalba straight into his red eyes. There was absolute silence, only this silence was a good and calming. Nothing more. Closing their eyes, they leaned in and their lips touched tenderly, Muerte's hand going up Xibalba's chest and wrapping around his neck, while he pulled her closer, his thumbs rubbing her soft cheeks softly. "B-balby," Muerte moaned as Xibalba deepen the kiss, he then pinned Muerte's arms down on to the mattress. He buried his face into the right side of her neck and licked her sugary like skin. I licked all the way up to her ear, nipped her ear, and went back to her neck. Licking, kissing and sucking on her neck, which made Muerte moan even more. He then undid her bra...

(Later on)

Muerte hummed a cheerful tune as she picked up the dirty plates off of the tables. After what had happen to her and Xibalba in the morning, she had to go home so that she would get ready to work at the bar. She continued humming the tune until she bumped into Maria, who only has her brow raised and smirked. "W-what?," Muerte said breaking the awkward silence between her and Maria. "How did it go lover girl?," Maria asked, teasing her.

"I-it was good he bought me a sugar skull, went to the festival danced, visited his mom who had passed away, we had dinner I got drunk, I slept with him and we... uh,"

"You guys what?,"

"W-we didn't do it!," Muerte blurted out, blushing and trying to hide the hickey that was on her very neck. She had to lie. "Let me see it," Maria demanded and try to see what Muerte is hiding. After many tries Maria finally saw Muerte's hickey, "wow that is a deep one," Joaquin said from behind Maria. Manolo saw the hickey as well and laughed with Joaquin, however Maria being the tough woman she is... SMACK! "DO YOU MIND! THIS IS WOMAN TO WOMAN CONVERSATION HERE!," Maria said in a threating tone. She had slapped both of the men and by the time she yelled they ran off and went back to work. "Come on," Maria said leading Muerte to the break room, they then sat down at the small table. "So tell me what was it like? Was he rough or gentle?," Maria asked. Muerte blushed, remembering what had happened early that morning when she woke up, just in her under garments and him in is boxers and black T shirt. They then kissed and well... they did it. "He was gentle but a little rough as w-well," she said blushing deep red, and a shiver ran down her spine as she remember the shock wave of pleasure that she had felt. "I can tell from that mark on your neck," Maria said as she pointed at Muerte's neck and then continued " the men kept on looking at your neck and half of then either were disappointed or they were either feeling horny by them just seeing that hickey of yours". Muerte felt gross by the fact that men that are coming to eat or drink became more perverting, that was then Manolo and Joaquin walked in the break room. "Its a good thing that I only have eyes for Balby," she sighed.

"BALBY!?," Maria asked along with Manolo and Joaquin, they all carried a confused look. Muerte blushed at the fact she just said Xibalba's new nick name.

(Meanwhile)

Xibalba whistled a random tune as he fixed his shirt and jeans. He then brushed his hair and fixed his small beard and mustache that was then Candle had came in. "YO BRO WHA IS UP!?," he said as he walking into Xibalba's home. "Oh nothing much the usual, wake up get dressed, you know," Xibalba said calmly, remembering what he and Muerte had shared. He loves her so much, not just by her beauty from the outside but also from the inside. She has a fun, kind, gentle, and sweet personality. She was able to make anyone around her happy and joyful.

He then turned around to exit his bed room only to bump into candle, who was holding Muerte's bra. "Alright buddy I know you did it so spill it," Candle said as he smirked. "GIVE THAT BACK!," Xibalba said as he snatched Muerte's bra from candle and hid it back to its rightful place (which is in the dresser). He blushed not by embarrassment but also by anger. "It was fine, she enjoyed it and so did I ," Xibalba said, answering Candles demand. He then went to the living room, grabbed his keys and headed out the door "where are you going?," Candle asked. "I have to run a few errands," Xibalba replied and closed the door. Candle practically lives in his apartment so he doesn't mind much (as long as he doesn't try to get Muerte's bra he will cut a fucken bitch). He did need to run a few errands but the main reason is to just give Muerte a ride home, after she is done working at her job. She doesn't get out till 8:30 pm, its already 1:23 pm (so yes basically he is waisting his god damn time but hey if you were in his shoes you could get the idea how desperate Xibalba is, he is madly in love with Muerte after all right? Rrright). He did need to get a few groceries at Northgate and get another bottle grape wine. He also needs to visit his mother (if you recall, she had passed on), and then paint anther painting at his apartment, he his a work of an artist (he sells his art work, that's how he gets his money... in case you were wondering of course), He also needs to cook dinner as well. Yep he seem to have a busy day for him. He the went to open his car, got in and drove, going off into running his errands.

(Back to Muerte)

"Manolo vs. Joaquin in... arm wrestling winner gets $30 bucks... now GO!," Maria said as Manolo and Joaquin arm wrestled for a good 10 minutes. Until Joaquin bet Manolo "HA I FUCKEN WON BITCHES!," He yelled out proudly and Manolo gave him the $30 dollars. "Ahem. In would take the challenge, I bet that I will beat you for $50 bucks," Maria challenged and Joaquin of course took it. "Your on!," he said.

(1 minute later)

"Hand over the $50 bucks," Maria said, she had won the arm wrestling challenge. "H-how could I have fucken lost!?," Joaquin whined as he gave Maria his $50. Muerte was laughing at Joaquin's state of shock. "Here's your $30 bucks Honey," Maria said as she gave Manolo his $30. "Thank you mi Corazón," Manolo said as she kissed Maria on the cheek. Joaquin was still pouting however.

They are on their lunch brake (that why they are all being dumb now). Muerte however was daydreaming about a certain man name Xibalba. She blushed a little "ooh looks like someone is day dreaming," Maria said and Muerte snapped out of her thoughts. "HEY WHAT ARE ALL YOU SLACKERS DOING!? GET BACK TO WORK!," Chakal yelled and they all hurries off to doing there jobs. "Muerte!," he yelled and she flinched ",come to my office, we have something to discuss". He then turned and left to his office and she followed. "Close the door," he said and she did as she was told "is there something y-" "your fired," he said cutting her off. She was in a state of shock "W-what?," she asked and he nodded. "Your fired, here is your last paycheck," he said and handed over her paycheck. She then grabbed it and nodded. She left the office and walked to her locker to get her things that was then Maria walked in "what happened?," she asked. There was a moment of silence. "I-i got fired," Muerte spoke as she put her stuff in the cardboard box. "W-why?," Maria asked.

"I dunno, I will fine another job eventually,"

"Don't worry me and the guys will help y-,"

"No,"

"No?,"

"Yes,"

"Why? Don't you need our help?,"

"N-no I'm fine I will call my older sister and see if I can work at her café... I will see you at the apartment,"

Maria was concerned but she nodded. Muerte then left the bar only to find Xibalba outside waiting for her with his car. "Your finally out already I thought you were- hey what's wrong?," Xibalba asked. "How long you were waiting here?," she asked changing the subject. "For 5 minutes, I thought you were gonna work for another 10 minutes but I guess not, did they let you out early?," he said. "I got fired," Muerte said calmly trying not to show any signs of sadness. He then felt guilty to see Muerte in such sad state "do you want me to give you a ride home?," he asked and her face lighten up "is it okay if I could go to your place Balby?," she asked.

Xibalba smiled "of course mi amor,"

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N AND SO HERE IT IS! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SSSSSSSOOOOOO sorry for not updating iba while and I'm also sorry for not completing three more chapters for you guys however I thouhh of an new Gravepainters starting with Valentines! :D

So yes I will write a one-shot Valentines gravepainters (for those of you who will steal my idea I will cut a bitch)(not really but you get the idea... i guess) anyways here's the next chapter guys)

They have finally arrived at Xibalba's home, Muerte was exhausted, and angry at the fact she had just got fired. Xibalba felt concerned for her, and he will at least try to help her. "So I'm gonna make Tacos de asada con arroz y frijoles (A/N my favorite mexican dish along with Tamales, chicken enchiladas and well EVERY MEXICAN FOOD, cause I'm mexican myself :D) if you want I can make you some too," he said with a smile. Muerte smiled back and nodded ", I would love that," she replied.

Xibalba then drove in the driveway and parked his car in the small garage (that came with his apartment). "Sorry about the mess in my garage," he said as he got off the car. Muerte didn't mind much of the mess (because her room in a dump). She then looked around, there was a verity of colors splatters on the walls, cans of paint, paint brushes and over 30 canvas' either were not touched or were painted on. She then followed Xibalba out of garage and started walk to his apartment, with him of course. "So you paint for a living?," she asked with curiosity. Xibalba nodded ",yes my dear, I pretty much sell my art work, I use the money to pay the rent, bills, and to have food and clothing, so I pretty much have my own business," he replied. He then opens his apartment and they both enter.

'Its been a week I been knowing here,' Xibalba thought as he set his keys down at his kitchen counter and sat down on the couch. Muerte took a seat next to him. At the corner of her eye she saw a painting of strange, odd, and yet interesting figures. One was a sugar skull goddess while the other seems to be made out of tar. Xibalba noticed at what she is looking at and he blushed . 'SHIT SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO SEE THAT PAINTING! oh gods... she probably think I'm weird and shit,' Xibalba thought to himself, panicking. She walked up to the painted canvas and picked it up. The two figures are holding hands, facing each other, staring into their eyes. She smiled, knowing Xibalba did here (get the idea *wink* wink*). "Let me guess," she said braking the silence ," this god is made out of tar and gross things, and it represents you. While this goddess is made out of sugar, as in a sugar skull, and represents me. Am I correct?... Balby," she finished, still having her smile on her face, (more of a smirk actually).

"Si I sorta think of use as the two day of the dead gods, from the Dia los muertos festival that we went to," he replied, still blushing, a little. She smiled and put the painting back, from where it was. "W-well I'm gonna cook so... yah," he said as he got up and went into the kitchen, getting out the ingredients and starts cooking. Muerte rolled her eyes and simply when to Xibalba's room. "Is it okay if I borrow a shirt?, my uniform shirt is pretty tight," she called out. "Yah sure why not," he replied. He continues his cooking as Muerte change out of her uniform shirt in his room. She simply picked out a red plain T-shirt that Xibalba had in one of his dressers, put it on, and went back to the kitchen to help out with the cooking.

(Mean while)

"Hey Maria what's wrong? Where's Muerte?," Joaquin asked as he is washing the dishes. Maria only gave Joaquin a sad look, "she got fired," she replied. His eyes widen and Manolo had just came into the kitchen. "What's going on?," he asked and Joaquin told Manolo what had happen to Muerte.

"I hope she is okay," Manolo said and the brown haired wife agreed. "She's probably crying her eyes out, who knows how much pain she is feeling," Joaquin stated and they gave each other concern looks. "WHAT ARE ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKEN SLACKERS DOING! GET BACK TO WORK!," Chakal yelled and the scurried back to their work. "Oh how I hate my boss," Maria mumbled to herself as she takes orders, and pick up dirty plates.

(Back to the lovely couple :D)

Muerte and her Balby had just finished their food, they are now simply taking a nap on the couch. Candle then walked into Xibalba's apartment and see this fluff scene in front of him. Muerte had her head bury into Xibalba's chest, while Xibalba simply drool a little and snoring. Of course being the weird asshole yet kind and funny person he is(idk if you see him as that but thus is how he is in the story) , he grabbed a frying pan, and a wooden spoon, with his iphone 6 out in his hand. He try not to laugh at what prank he will do to the sleeping couple.

...

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

He banged the wooden spoon at the pot so hard. Making Muerte and Xibalba shot up yet feel off the couch. Xibalba was on top of her, he blushed deep red, because the shirt that she is wearing has ridden up on the right side, having her black red laced bra showing. -Click- Candle took a picture of them on his iphone 6 and posted it up on instagram. "You son of a leper's donkey!," Muerte yelled and he fled. "Im gonna make sure his death will be slow and painful when I get my hands on him," Xibalba groan to himself still being on top of Muerte.

(IM SSSSOOOO SORRY if this chapter is short it is just that I had to do finals and crap

The good news is that I passed all of my finals, EVEN IN LITERACY! X) so thank you guys so much because you guy are actually patient of me to work on my grammar, so as a reward (( like I said earlier)) I shall make a Valentines Gravepainters for VALENTINES DAY :D

Your author,

DjCartoonist14

P.s. please review)


	10. Chapter 9

(A/N so this is the next chapter of mysterious

Hope you enjoy)

"You had to get yourself injured," Muerte said as she made chocolate caliente con pan dulce. (She didn't make the mexican sweet bread, she just bought it from northgate). Xibalba is on the couch, his ankle is broken, due to him being on the ladder, trying the fix the light bulb from the ceiling of the living room, yesterday. "Well I had to change the light, it kept on flickering and crap so... ya know, this ends up happening," he said pointing at his cast on his right leg. She just rolled her eyes and came to the living room with two mug of hot chocolate and a plate of pan dulce. "Well here's your hot chocolate and the sweet bread," she said and sat down on the other said of the couch, handing his drink and one of the sweet breads.

"I hate this, not to be able to move around for whole damn month!," Xibalba grumbled, "actually only 5 weeks, which is only less than a few months, in the mean time looks like I'm in charge," she said proudly. "If I had my leg better right now I would pin you on this couch and fuck you," he said calmly, making La Muerte spit her drink out and blushed like a strawberry. He simply smirked and drank his drink. "You and your perverting self, I don't even know how I started to love you," she said with a bit sass in her tone of voice.

Xibalba chuckled, "well pardon me". They simply watched television, having nothing to do on a Saturday, that having in mind. Muerte already found another job, though its a coffee shop, a café of a sort. She starts her job on Wednesday so she will be able to take care of Xibalba for a while. "I saw the picture that candle post and it seem pretty horny, I never knew you were the type of person to wear that kind of bra," Xibalba said teasing, Muerte almost choked from her drink. "Really Balby? Really?," she said and Xibalba chuckled at Muerte. He couldn't stand at the fact about how much he loves her. He doesn't know how or what makes him fall into her spell (of beauty and love). All he knows is that one moment he was staring at her in the bar, went out on a date, and made love. "Well I'm gonna take a small nap if you need me," she stated and walked straight to Xibalba's room. They have been living with each other, quite some time now, Muerte moved in with him two days after she had got fired from her recent job. They enjoy each others company, and they love each other dearly. Getting to a point where she has to take care of him because of his broken ankle. I been about a month since they have been knowing each other, (A/N and forever for me to type this awesome ass fanfic).

(While Xibalba is in the living room let see how Muerte is doing.)

Her phone rang as she was about to lay down in bed. She got up to answer it only to find Maria calling her. "Hey Muerte," Maria said, "Hello to you too," Muerte replied.

"You won't believe what had happened,"

"What happen?,"

"One Moment I was working at my crappy ass job, next thing I know I got fired,"

"Woah, Chakal fired you too!?,"

"Yah including Manolo and Joaquin,"

"THAT SON OF A LEPER'S DONKEY!,"

"I know right, but I'm actually glad that I'm out of the shitty ass job, and besides, I already found a new job just 20 Minutes ago, as For the boys they are still looking,"

"Well that is good,"

"Mhm so... how's you and the lover boy?," Maria said over the phone smirking and Muerte blushed.

"Well we are doing fine, only he broke his ankle just by fixing a light bulb,"

"Wait what? How does he end up braking his ankle,"

"He fell off the ladder, and well... I don't know,"

"He seems like a clumsy man to me,"

"Your telling me, but I love him very deeply, even when he is clumsy, he's my Balby,"

"... your kidding me, your still using that nickname of his,"

"Yes, yes I do,"

"Alright then, well that on y- WHAT THE HELL MANOLO!,"

"What!? What he do!?,"

"He sneaked up behind me and stole-,"

"What did he steal?,"

"Never mind I gotta go bye!," Maria said and hanged up the phone before she could give Muerte a chance to reply. Muerte simply put her phone down and went back to taking her nap.

(A/N IM SO SO SO SORRY, I haven't be able to update the story,

and the valentines day one is incomplete, it won't be done until monday cause I'm pretty busy, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter,

please review)


	11. Chapter 10

(A/N I LLLIIIVE! No I have not been dead just been busy and all so yah. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it and I decided to skip a few years I say about 3 years or so. Hopefully it goes well

Yours truly,

DjCartoonist14

P.s. I made a new fanfic called RavenXApple its a new shipping, you guys can go on ahead and check it out)

(3 years or so)

"Okay so from scale from one to 100 how sexy do you think I am?," Joaquin asked Manolo as he brushed his mustache. "I say about... 48," Manolo said calmly and Joaquin gave him the 'I-Will-kill-you' look. "Okay guys, enough we need to be patient, Muerte has some news for us," Maria said setting the record straight. They are at a small mexican restraunt, and from what they were asked was to meet up at the restraunt. "What do you think it is Manny?," Joaquin asked and Manolo scratched his chin ", I don't know but I have a felling it will be, Alerting, in a way" he replied. "I hope it doesn't have to do with the whole... eh I wouldn't say," Maria said as she sipped her coke.

Three Minutes have pasted by and Muerte finally have arrived. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, I had to pick up something," Muerte said as she took a seat next to Joaquin. "Its quite alright," Manolo said, of course being the gentle man he is. "Yah so what's the big news?," Joaquin said trying not to sound rude, he then drank his drink. "Well take a look at these," Muerte said holding out one pair of baby girl shoes and passed them to Maria. "OH MY GOD!," Maria cried out happily as Joaquin spit out his drink. Muerte nodded happily "I'm Pregnant!," she said. "Woah now that is a shocker," Manolo said as he examine the tiny shoes. "So its a girl?," Maria asked and Muerte nodded, "I'm gonna be an aunt!," Maria cried out cheerfully. "Have you told your Balby yet?," Joaquin asked, teasing the nickname. "No I haven't yet, but I'm planning on telling him today," Muerte replied. She feared however, that Xibalba might not like the idea of them having a child. 'What if he leaves me and my baby alone?,' she thought to herself. Maria saw this and put her hand over Muerte's "it will be okay I'm sure he will be thrilled about being a father," Maria said.

After there small lunch together and talk, they paid and left. Joaquin worked at his own auto shop, while Manolo worked at a small guitar shop, and Maria had to quit her other job and work with Manolo. It would be a small family business, he can sell guitars, and give lessons on how to play them. Muerte drove back home where Xibalba was still working on another painting. She entered her home to find him knocked out on the couch with paint all over his hands and one side of his. Muerte rolled her eyes and woke Xibalba up, "Balby wake up please, I need to tell you something,". Xibalba then woke up, yawing he said ," Hello my dear, what is it that you need to tell me?," he said as he stretched. She then took a seat "well have you ever thought of wanting a child?," She asked. Xibalba gave some thought "well... now that you have mentioned it. I have always wanted to be a father. Why do you ask?," he replied then asked. "I'm pregnant with a girl," Muerte said straight out and Xibalba out of no where embraced her. "IM GOING TO BE A PAPI AND YOUR GONNA BE A MAMI," He craied out in joy.

(A/N well what do you guys think... I know its short but at least its good. R&R please)


End file.
